Final dungeon
Final dungeons are the last area where the main antagonist awaits. It's the most challenging area in the story with powerful monsters, end-game treasures, multiple boss fights (but not always) and the final boss. After clearing the final dungeon, the player gets their ending and the credits roll. In earlier games, that would be it and there would be no more enemies to fight, aside from the ones the player missed. Starting from Dragon Quest V, the games would start introducing Bonus dungeons List of final dungeons Dragon Quest The final dungeon is Charlock Castle, where the Dragonlord resides. Dragon Quest II The game's final dungeon is Hall of Hargon where the main villain Hargon awaits. After Hargon falls, he sacrifices himself to summon Malroth. Dragon Quest III Charlock Castle serves again as the final dungeon in this game. Zoma's most powerful henchmen await the legendary hero in this castle with Zoma himself waiting at the end. Dragon Quest IV The final dungeon in this game is [[Castle Nadiria|'Castle Nadiria']]; this was the former castle of the Lord of the Underworld, now taken over by Psaro who finally achieved the perfect state of evolution. Dragon Quest V The game's final dungeon takes place in Nadiria, where Bishop Ladja fights the player for the final time and Nimzo, who awaits The Hero and his family to challenge him. Dragon Quest VI The last trial in this game is Mortamor's Dreadlair; the large castle standing at the top of a mountain across the Sea of Nothingness in the Dread Realm , which as its name implies is the home of Mortamor. Navigating the lair is tricky since it comes with tough monsters, arrow panels, bouncy platforms, misty mazes and even unstable doors that seem to lead to another dimension. Dragon Quest VII This game's final dungeon is the Cathedral of Blight, where Orgodemir awaits. Dragon Quest VIII The final dungeon in this game is the Black Citadel, which is created from the remains of Neos after Rhapthorne regains his body back. The dungeon has various segments to it, and after defeating Rhapthorne's first form, the party must make their escape. In doing so, the player has to fight two bosses in the city area (Servant of Darkness, and the 4 statues: Statue of Hero, Statue of Yangus, Statue of Jessica and Statue of Yangus), then another boss in the garden area (Megalodon) and then one last boss (Ruin) before they can leave. After this Rhapthorne absorbs the remains of the Black Citadel into himself, becoming an giant demon who is protected by a dark barrier. Dragon Quest IX The Realm of the Mighty is what became of the Realm of the Almighty after Corvus took control of it. It's a nightmarish floating tree dungeon with broken rainbows and organic parts, namely yellow eyes and pulsating pimples. At the top of the tree, there's a small palace at the top where Zenus once governed. The last floors of the dungeon are filled with an acid-like substance which damages the hero(es). The player fights multiple bosses, three of which are the revived versions of the Triumgorate. At some point, they fight Corvus, who then eventually retreats and becomes a demon later on. Dragon Quest X Dragon Quest XI The Fortress of Fear is the last dungeon in the main story, where the Lord of Shadows awaits. Dragon Quest Monsters: Joker The game's final dungeon is Tartarus, which can be accessed from Infern Isle. The area starts off as this mountain-like area before the player actually reaches the entrance. At first, the entrance is blocked by Ace of Spades, who returns to normal after being defeated. Once the player actually makes it inside, the dungeon design becomes more disturbing, taking on a more organic appearance. At various points, the player is forced to fight various bosses (Black Dragon, Atlas) before they make it to the top, where Dr Snap awaits. Once there, he'll force the player to fight Buffalogre and Mohawker (a likely reference to Red Fang and Blue Horn). When they're defeated, Dr Snap tries to recorrupt the Incarnus only to be turned into Dr Snapped, one of the most disturbing monsters in the monster. He attacks the player, with a Tortured Soul and Demon-At-Arms as backup. After that, the player has no more reason to return to Tartarus. Dragon Quest Monsters: Joker 2 The final dungeon is the Necropolis, where the legendary warrior Leonyx is imprisoned. It's some dark ruins with ancient mechanisms and teleporters. The deepest floors also have lava, and behind the place where Leonyx lies is said to be the entrance to an entire new world. Dragon Quest Swords The game's final chapter has the player venture into the Deathbringer's Citadel, where the game's villain Xiphos the Deathbringer awaits. Unlike any other final dungeon, if the player completes the stage for the first time (or loses to Xiphos), the player can choose to replay the dungeon or skip straight to the final boss. Related Articles Superboss Bonus Dungeons Category:Gameplay Category:Dragon Quest I locations Category:Dragon Quest II locations Category:Dragon Quest III locations Category:Dragon Quest IV locations Category:Dragon Quest V locations Category:Dragon Quest VI locations Category:Dragon Quest VII locations Category:Dragon Quest VIII locations Category:Dragon Quest IX locations Category:Dragon Quest X locations Category:Dragon Quest XI locations Category:Final Dungeon